


Watch Out Boy She'll Chew You Up

by EnsignDisaster



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GGKink2020, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, blowjob, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignDisaster/pseuds/EnsignDisaster
Summary: Elizabeth tries her absolute hardest to be spontaneous but it ends up wildly out of her control. Or how an undercover BJ goes wrong.GG Kinkfest #68: Beth and Rio are secretly hooking up. Beth is blowing Rio in his office (bar? warehouse? au where he works in an office? idk) and when they’re interrupted, she continues secretly blowing him underneath the desk. exhibitionism, public sex
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Watch Out Boy She'll Chew You Up

It starts as just another mundane girls night. Not that they get many of those with the washing and the producing of hundreds upon hundreds of fake ten dollars. Alexander Hamilton smiles back at them as the printer cranks on and on in the backroom of the Paper Porcupine.

Sure they talk and gossip and argue as the blenders wirl and the pulp dries but it's just not the same. It feels more secure in the comfort of one of their own homes after they’ve made sure no one else was listening in (Beth had made sure they’d each downloaded a top reviewed decryption app). 

“And then Sarah said  _ I  _ couldn’t come to her science fair because and I quote  _ “was too much of a drama queen!” _ I swear that child tests every last one of my nerves.” Ruby explains before taking a large gulp of the chardonnay Beth’d just uncorked while her other hand reached for the bowl of cheetos.

“You’ve been to one science fair, you've been to them all.” Beth can’t help reassuring her friend through the walking teenage angst that was Sarah Hill, “Oh look at Timothy’s replica volcano or Ella’s grand idea of a potato powered clock...don’t forget the soccer coach is on his third divorce which is the real topic of discussion at the snack table!”

The other two nod along, it's around ten at night and in around thirty minutes Ruby’s gonna have to switch to water so she can drive both herself and Annie home. They’re making the most of an actual night off and all the kids in bed.

“Well you did yell at Cory’s mom at practice the other day.” Annie can’t help pointing out from her position hanging upside down from the back of the couch.

“I feel like I’m a little justified seein’ as we announced that Sarah couldn’t have grapefruits or pomegranates due to her transplant and that beotch insists on bringing squirt soda and pomegranate juice for every damn practice. The coach did nothing and neither did Stan so I had to step in.”

Beth couldn’t help but nod in agreement because Cory’s mom Barbara was the actual worst. 

A contrarian in the worst possible sense. When the school announced vegetarian Wednesday’s Barb had sent her two boys to school with pork chops and bacon bit topped salads. When they’d asked the kids to dress up as their hero and Sarah had gone as RBG, Kenny as Buzz Aldrin,. Barb’s boys had stormed into school quoting half remembered lines from Atlas Shrugged and referring to Ayn Rand as ‘he’ clearly coached by their mother while willfully ignoring the fact that she sent her boys to _ public _ school.

It’d almost made one want to strangle the little shits if you ignored Barbara smirking off in the corner. 

Watching Ruby confront her about her shitty attitude and witnessing her bleach blonde hair get ruffled and cheap spray tan turn a sickening shade of green had been a spectacle for the ages.

“It also felt kinda good to be involved in some sort of drama that wasn’t crime related too.” Ruby mumbles into her glass looking a little guilty at the admission.

“Ya know I have to agree with you there compadre!” Annie agrees swinging herself around to sit in Beth’s brand new arm chair like an actual adult, “Last week during a soul sucking night shift at the convenience store some Chad straight screamed in my face about the Slurpee machine being broken and all I could think about was this was a vacation compared to being threatened at gunpoint.”

Beth makes a sound of agreement from the back of her throat that she doesn’t actually mean. But if she confessed how thrilling this life of crime they were building was for her, they’d put on their big sad worried faces and guilt trip her into the next century.

So she keeps her mouth shut and sips the chilled wine.

“It's amazing to look back and think about what we actually considered crazy before...all this.” Ruby waves her hand around to indicate their metaphorical rise to midtier criminality but also that Beth has partial refurnished her home with her cut of the profits. The rest Rio had very reluctantly given back and whenever the other two questioned Beth about why he did so she simply waved it off and quickly changed the subject.

“That sounds fun! I know let's go around the room and spill the craziest thing we did in the before times.” Annie practically vibrates out of her seat, “Before robbing Fine & Frugal, before having the FBI raid the dealership, before being blackmailed by Mary Pat, before Boomer was more than just an asshole manager…”

“Before shooting a dude in the foot.” Ruby rocks her head from side to side.

“Before finding out Dean was sticking his penis in his much younger secretary.” Beth watches her sister’s face twist in disgust and Beth can’t really blame her.

It’s almost sad how wistfully they all sigh at the same time with far off looks in each of their eyes.

“Before going to bone town with gangfriend.” Annie adds breaking the moment of silence and earning a scathing glare from her sister.

“And then subsequently shooting gangfriend only for him to miraculously come back from the dead.” Ruby whispers and Beth swings her gaze to her best friend in the whole wide world turned Judas.

“Sleeping with the FBI agent sent to investigate you!” Beth shouts before quieting down somewhat as she remembers the tiny little people tucked away in their beds upstairs.

Annie grumbles, unable to meet her older sibling's fiery blue gaze or deny the accusation.

“And you!” Beth points a freshly manicured index finger at Ruby, the color was ‘cinnamon sensations’ and complimented her pale hand quite well. Ruby had painted them not an hour before.

“What about me?” Ruby raises her chin at the accusation, putting on a brave face.

“You want to hear the craziest things we’ve ever done huh? Well Ruby why don’t you tell Annie about Aretha Franklin?”

“You promised not to tell!”

“Whoa whoa whoa what about 18 time grammy award winning R&B singer and civil rights activist Aretha Franklin?” At that both older women turn to Annie with matching puzzled expressions, “What like neither of you have fallen down a wikipedia hole.”

“Think of it like healing an old wound.” Beth explains not giving up and it's a back and forth silent conversation between her and Ruby with raised eyebrows and pursed lips until finally Ruby relents.

“Ugh fine!” She reaches over and refills her wine glass even though it was nowhere near depleted.

“Stan’s mom when we announced our engagement was thrilled but she tried to sneak her opinions into every stage of the planning process.” She takes a sip, “Why tulips and not roses Ruby? They’re so much more romantic. Why don’t you want to have Reverend Charles officiate Rudy? It shouldn’t matter that he’s eighty five and retired to Florida. Why are you having it in July and not in the spring Ruby? Why? Why? Why?”

She sprung from her seat and hit the power button on the remote, the tv that was playing a muted episode of Selling Sunset growing dark.

“And it was always me she posed the questions to, never Stan. The most she ever asked him was if he’d eaten that day and then tisked at me for starvin her baby boy. But one thing she’d never stopped bragging about was the Aretha Franklin commemorative plate that she’d picked up just before her own wedding at a flea market. That plate sat in the center of her china cabinet never having had a single morsel of food on it and I don’t know what shady-ass flea market vender convinced her it was the legendary Ms. Franklin’s visage painted on the porcelain but they were a blind fool because it resembled a California raisin more than anything else. And guess which plate was gifted to Stan and I on our wedding day?!”

  
  


“No!” Annie gasps out loud, clearly captivated.

“That’s right! The very first thing I did after coming back from our honeymoon was sell that tacky monstrosity on early 2000s ebay. Got three hundred bucks for it too which went towards the down payment on the house and the next time Stan’s mom stopped by she never even once mentioned it.”

Beth can’t help nodding along because she’d been there pretty much every step of the way even down to helping take the photos of the Aretha/raisin plate.

“Sometimes I wonder if that old biddy just wanted it gone and passed the curse onto me.” Ruby contemplates for a moment before shaking the old memories away, “Alright now it’s your turn girl.”

“Pfft that’s easy senior year, the week before homecoming, and a bunch of homemade fireworks.” Annie shrugs like it’s no big deal and Beth can’t help wincing at the memory.

“Wait I don’t remember this?” Ruby squints over the charcuterie board.

“Oh yeah you were camp counseling at that Jesus camp in Tallahassee or whatever.” The short blonde waves away Ruby’s annoyed look, “Anyway Gregg being the little good teachers pet that he was convinced the chem teacher Mr. Hankle or Honkle…”

“Mr. Hamle.” Beth corrects remembering the short middle aged chemistry teacher that sadly seeked validation from his younger and cooler students having never been a part of the popular crowd in his own high school days.

“Mr. Hamle showed Gregg how to make homemade fireworks like fire crackers and I remembered that little stand on the edge of down that sold civilian grade fireworks wholesale and they were pretty lax about checking IDs soooooo…”

“You didn’t?!”

“She did and it was so incredibly stupid!” Beth hisses remembering getting Annie’s frantic call on her shitty flip phone in the middle of the night and hearing sirens in the background.

“But for a few glorious minutes after Gregg lit that Frankenstein firework on the football field it was like we were invincible!” Annie jumps from her seat caught up in telling her story, “Until the field caught on fire and we had to hide from the cops and firemen in the bushes.”

“Yeah and I had to come pick you up at 3 in the morning and somehow sneak you back in the house without mom noticing.” Beth interrupts, clearly recalling lecturing Annie and Gregg the entire ride home and being completely ignored as they rolled around the backseat and attempted to suck each other's faces off.

Honestly she shouldn’t have been so surprised when Annie had shown up on her and Dean’s doorstep a month later teary eyed with a positive pregnancy test.

“You should have seen the huge scorch mark left on the field, it was the only thing anyone could focus on during the homecoming game, no one even paid attention to who won.”

They all laugh at that even Beth reluctantly. Their entire Detroit suburb had talked about it continuously for weeks on end until the next big thing came up which unfortunately was Annie’s pregnancy then it was all about how a wild child had trapped a good boy like Gregg.

“Okay Beth your turn.” Ruby says turning to pop a few grapes in her mouth.

“Puh-lease!” Annie lets out a loud raspberry and rolls her eyes at her older sister’s offended squeak. “Oh don’t act surprised before Fine & Frugal the most risky thing you did was call Judith’s potato salad dry.”

“Well it was she never puts enough mustard a-and I’ve done other things...crazy things!” Beth exclaims but it's difficult to actually come up with an example pre-robbery.

“You got that hip tattoo.” Ruby mentions trying to be helpful but then her face falls, “That you immediately regretted like a day later.”

_ ‘More like an hour later’  _ Beth thinks, sipping her drink and wishing she had something stronger.

“She needed five margaritas and me to hold her hand the entire time while I was getting my tramp stamp.” Annie lifts up the back of her shirt to reveal the famous Beatles song that she’d hummed for hours that fateful night.

“Well I…” The words die on Beth’s tongue because she can’t think of anything she’s done that would really wow her small audience of two. They’d both been there for every so-called crazy thing she could have done usually fueled by alcohol and Annie whispering in her ear.

The only really shocking thing she could tell them would absolutely ruin this rare, carefree evening.

_ “I’ve started sleeping with Rio again.”  _

Such a simple sentence would implode the entire atmosphere and she knew they’d figure it out eventually but for now it could be her little secret, her and Rio’s. Her face turns downward towards her lap to hide her true feelings from her annoyingly intuitive sister and friend.

“Beth...Beth...Earth to Beth?!”

_ ***12 hours later*** _

“I can be spontaneous-I can be crazy-I can make decisions at a moment's notice.” Beth stares into the mirror of her bathroom vanity chanting the little mantra to distract from the mirco-hangover from the night before. Thankfully she hadn’t needed to answer the dreaded question because Emma had crept downstairs complaining of a tummy ache, Ruby had taken that as a hint to leave dragging a sloshed Annie Marks with her. After a few sips of warm milk and one extra bedtime story Emma and Beth had fallen asleep together though the question still remained unanswered. 

_ ‘What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?’ _

And sure she could be spontaneous when it came down to lying her ass off to avoid going straight to jail or taking a bullet to the brain if it meant saving her life. But did it always have to be so high stakes? Couldn’t she be unpredictable for unpredictability's sake? 

And then she remembers it.

The bar bathroom. 

The muffled crowd through the thick wooden door, her clueless husband among their number. The hazy glow of the lightbulbs making his dark eyes seem like a predator holding itself back for her signal, the turn of the lock.

It felt so natural at the time being pressed up against the sink and then the wall. The sensation of him filling her for the first time after literal years of neglect. Pure masculine energy colliding with her true nature as one last blissful encounter before they parted ways.

There was no kissing just fast and almost harsh caresses and grabs that spoke of a promise that neither of them could afford. Then it was over and she was slipping back into the crowd insisting to Dean that they head home while failing to ignore Rio’s cum dripping down onto her inner thigh.

Then there was the time she’d invited him home with promises of a couple grand and a sandwich....

“Mommy can we have eggos for breakfast?” Jane's innocent voice cuts through her mother’s daydream. Her youngest standing in the bathroom doorway almost dressed for the day keyword being _ almost _ .

“Yeah Bubba eggos sound great, don’t forget that you’re spending the weekend with grandma and daddy.” Beth shuffles Jane out into the hallway and back up the staircase, “and grandma Judith likes it best when her granddaughters wear pants!”

She waits until Jane’s running up the stairs before pulling out her phone and opening up her messages with ‘Bookclub.’

_ *Can we meet tonight? I want to go over some figures in the books* _

_ *There a problem with my money ma?* _

_ *MY Money and no just a few things need to be...adjusted* _

_ *Oh ok I gotchu mami.* _

She rolls her eyes as he sends a string of emojis she pretends don’t have double meanings before finally sending her an address.

Coping and pasting it into her map app shows it to be in the warehouse district which is very new for them. They haven’t been  _ ‘meeting’ _ together for very long but it’s usually at her house or the Paper Porcupine or once in the spa showroom after the grand reopening but that night had the haze of one too many champagne flutes that she barely remembers it.

She checks the time, takes a deep breath, and starts pulling the eggos from the freezer.

Elizabeth Boland, soon to be Marks has 8 hours.

It’s the usual whirlwind of breakfast, soccer, dance classes, and swim before the drop off at Judith’s. With Dean’s pitiful looks and Judith’s judgy pursed lips it’s a surprise that Beth’s tires don’t squeal trying to get out of there. There’s a stop off at the print shop to recount the newly printed bills, she’d done so just yesterday but it never hurt to double and then triple check then a quick check in with the afternoon manager at Boland Bubbles where she’s delighted to hear they’re going to make their monthly sale’s goal within the next few days.

Things were looking up for the first time in forever which probably means she’s got to be extra aware of her surroundings, nobody needs an Agent Turner 2.0 waiting around the corner.

But she’s back home sipping on a not small glass of wine and trying to come up with a way to surprise her gangbanger...whatever.

So far she had nothing.

_ *ding* _

Picking up her phone from the coffee table Beth sees that it’s an instagram dm from Rhea, it simply includes a link to a raspberry cheesecake bar recipe along with the caption _ ‘thoughts?’  _ There was a whole new problem in and of itself, though Rhea had partially forgiven her it definitely felt to Beth like she was on trial, having to jump through hoops to get back in the good graces of the other mother. One small miss step(like resuming sleeping with Rio) and it was back to the silent treatment and cold looks; Beth figures once Jane and Marcus graduate college will be a good time to let Rhea know.

She sends back a simple reply about how delicious they look and how she’ll have to test the recipe out in the coming week before her thumb hovers over the hyperlink.

Then it hits her like a $135,000 G-Wagon with a surprisingly spacious backseat.

She’s not the only person in the whole wide world that’s tried to inject spontaneity into their love life, hell this isn’t the first go around she’s had with it if the relationship books that Beth purchased after exiting her postpartum depression and Dean was nowhere to be found. She’d barely read the first chapter of said books and they now reside at the bottom of a cardboard box labelled ‘Donation.’

Elizabeth Boland was going to visit the start of and solution to all of humanity's problems: The Internet.

‘How to be spontaneous with boyfi-’

‘How to be spontaneous with partn-’

‘How to be sexually spontaneous with friend with bene-’

‘How to be sexually spontaneous?’

_ ‘It’s clear and direct’  _ Beth reasons skipping over the first two links that are clearly porn and selecting an article from a popular women's magazine that’s she’s semi-aware was founded in the eighties as a feminist publication and had slowly morphed into a tabloid with ads for beauty products, plastic surgery, celebrity gossip, and sex tips.

Case in point the very first one was ‘Dress up as a nurse/school girl/cheerleader...or even just some sexy lingerie will do the trick.’

Which okay Beth did have a new set of underwear she was dying to show Rio but that wasn’t exactly groundbreaking and the thought of showing up in a short skirt and pom poms felt...juvenile especially since she was the older of the two of them. And it wasn’t like she had time to go out and buy the fabric to make the costume(god forbid she buy the cheap, itchy, made in China stuff). That would just have to be placed on the back burner.

  1. Incorporate food into the foreplay.



_ ‘Ugh no just think of the ants and crumbs.’  _ Beth grimaces and moves on.

  1. A pair of handcuffs can really spice up the night.



At this Beth raises a well groomed brow before her anxiety spikes at the thought of losing the key.

  1. Not to generalize but all men love a blowjob especially when they’re not expecting one. Show your man how much you appreciate his hard work by getting down on your knees and making his weak.



A slow deliberate heat makes itself known deep within Beth and a flash of an image presents itself.

_ Rio with his head tilted back the tattoo inked into his neck hitting the light in such a way that the wings almost seem to flutter but in reality it’s his neck muscles flexing and jumping with tension, a barely contained control. For Beth's part she’s down lower, much lower fingers running up and down his tan thighs, hunched over his lap, the back of her blonde head bobbing up and down. _

She attempts to read the other suggestions on the list but keeps scrolling back up to #4. And it’s not as if they haven’t gone down on each other before, Rio himself seems to have a particular obsession with doing it but the act itself has never been the star of the show in the relatively short time they’ve been ‘meeting.’ Maybe it was time to change that.

Looking up from her phone Beth notes that she still has a few precious hours until heading over to whatever warehouse Rio is basing his operations out of so she calmly as possible walks to her hall closet and wrenches open the door, a plethora of cleaning supplies waiting for her.

“Perfect” She whispers.

The rest of the afternoon and into the early evening Beth cleans her house from top to bottom which isn’t as difficult as it was pre-fuck up having given a lot of furniture to Dean to place into storage for when he inevitably moved out of his mother’s. 

Still Beth vacuumed the area rugs, cleaned the bathtubs and toilets, dusted and polished most of the wood surfaces, before finally tackling the mountain of laundry she’d been neglecting. By the time she’d looked up to take a moment to breath and drink some water the sun had gone down. Unfortunately the nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach had failed to cease like they usually did after a deep clean session.

Then it’s a quick shower, doing her hair and makeup, and fixing herself a light salad for dinner. Not the most substantial meal in the world but the thought of having anything like pasta before sucking someone off sounded counter productive and nauseating.

_ ‘Is this really spontaneous?’  _ Beth can’t help but question as she finishes the last few bites of her caesar salad while staring at herself in the dining room’s mirror. It’s a secret she’ll take to her grave but the mirror makes her feel a little less alone during dinner when the kids are gone. Her cheeks are brushed with a rosie pink, eyelashes curled to high heaven with minimal eyeshadow and liner(this night is not ending with her looking like a drowned raccoon), and her red lipstick is sitting by the sink ready and waiting.

If you were to ask Annie the answer would be  _ ‘no’ _ but than again her younger sister’s idea of being sexually adventurous is deliberately not learning the name of her hook-up and Beth can’t help cringing at how much she knows about her sister’s sex life.

But it’ll all be worth it to see Rio’s shocked face, something she’s very rarely seen. He’s always in control 24/7, everything he does from parenting to ordering his seemingly numerous underlings around. The only time it felt like she’d genuinely shocked him was when she shot him and that was an experience Beth never wanted to repeat ever again; it's better now to replace it with an actual good memory.

To watch those dark thick eyebrows raise in surprise, to see his plump lower lip go slack, and to witness his pupils dilate until they're nothing but jet black. Would it be embarrassing to snap a photo of his dumb handsome face when she revealed her dastardly plan?

But she was getting ahead of herself like she always does.

Dumping her empty plate Beth digs through her liquor cabinet to find the perfect spirit to match her anxious mode before heading out.

Bourbon...No that’s meant for a long night and actual business.

Wine...definitely not that was crying juice.

Vodka...Not unless she wanted to wake up tomorrow in some dumpster and have to rely on Annie to fish her out, now that would be a role reversal.

“A-Ha!” Beth shouts in triumph as she pulls out a long forgotten bottle of tequila, something Ruby had brought over for a cinco de mayo party that Dean insisted on throwing even after Beth had informed him that it wasn’t something that was actually celebrated in Mexico. It takes all of 5 seconds to pour a hefty shot and down it and then another 5 to regret not having a chaser but it gets the job done.

Grabbing her coat and purse Beth Boland locks up her house for the night and makes the thirty minute drive to Detroit's warehouse district.

She parks around a hundred feet from the entrance and fails to exit the car.

Two burly guards man the roll top entrance and side door but there’s no doubt that there are another dozen or so inside and patrolling the parameter. They acknowledge her car with nods and do nothing else besides taking drags from a shared cigarette.

“You can do this Beth. You get in there and...suck his soul straight out of his body.” She whispers earnestly to herself before shoving open her door and striding to the warehouse entrance.

She knows that at that very moment she doesn’t cut a very sensual figure. It’s cold enough in Detroit that no one bats an eye at her wearing her puffiest winter coat, the navy one that completely hides her figure. An emerald green scarf that wraps around her soft gold curls and partially obscures her face to only allow her blue eyes to shine through. The only thing that might give her away is the pair of velvet pumps in a deep maroon that peek out from the bottom of the coat but men are rarely so observant.

“Mrs.B” One of the guards greets her and opens the heavy metal door for her glancing down at the two full binders clutched in her arms, another part of the deception, the binders only actually contain spa user manuals and about 50 pieces of blank printer paper each. The actual books are hidden away in a location only she, Ruby, and Annie know about.

“Beth please guys just Beth none of this Mrs business.” She puts on her best housewife voice, the perfect disarmer as she moves past them and into the warehouse proper.

It’s blistering hot inside with at least a hundred people sorting through and stuffing plush bunny rabbits? It still mystifies/annoys Beth how little she understands about Rio and his other parts of flipping his game. How much money does he generate and how loose is her hold on the small corner that she operates in?

Shaking her head from questions she doesn’t want answered tonight, Beth makes her way to the back of the gigantic room where Mick is perched outside. He’s distracted by a particularly vexing round of Candy Crush on his phone.

“He’s a little busy tonight.” Mick says without looking up from his screen.

“Well unfortunately these numbers have to be figured out tonight and they might take a while.” Beth explains trying to resist the urge to shift and twitch, “...that level requires you to focus on the corner candies and work your way inward.”

“Hmmm” There’s a few more beeps and whistles before Mike actually looks over at her, “Guess I’ll take my dinner break now might be 30 minutes or an hour, depends on how good my burrito is.”

And with that he saunters off, leaving Beth alone with just one more door to walk through.

She takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out then grasps the door knob and walks through.

It’s quite dark in the office, the windows facing the warehouse floor have partially closed horizontal blinds letting some light in, giving the option for the office's occupant to look out on all his or her worker bees. 

And there in the back of the room hunched over a large mahogany desk with a single desk lamp illuminating his pinched face is the man of the hour.

_ ‘Seems like he’s having a bad day...perfect.’ _ Beth bites her lip to prevent a smile from breaking through.

“Hey” She whispers from across the room and watches with delight as his shoulders raise and lower as he lets out a sigh in exasperation. Usually she’d be fuming when he acts like this during actual business meetings.

“Got a lot going on tonight ma so this book stuff better be important.” He doesn’t even look up as she makes her way over and places the bullshit ledgers on the edge of the desk. She glances down to see him filling out what looks like work orders in triplicate, tedious work obviously forced on Rio by some outside party which is a laughable thought.

“Oh that’s too bad because for some reason these numbers just aren’t adding up and I was hoping you could provide a fresh set of eyes.” Beth makes her tone as nonchalant as possible unzipping her bulky down jacket tossing it in a chair in the corner.

Finally he looks up at her when she settles just to the side of him, her behind pressed against the side drawers, the metal knobs digging in. 

His eye’s travel up and down her frame but that’s nothing new, she’s actually wearing a simple black dress that's on the more conservative side. The sleeves go down to her elbows and the flowy skirt ends at the knee with the v neck bust overlapping just below her collar bone which affords none of the usual cleavage Rio’s so fond of oogling. But there’s a little trick to the dress only Elizabeth knows about, a small ribbon tucked away on the dip of her hip that if you pulled with just enough force would unravel the fabric and let it flutter into a puddle around her feet revealing everything.

“That all you wanna do tonight mama?”

“Well no but like you said you had a lot to do so maybe I should go and leave you to it.” Beth sighs and makes a show of turning away when quick as a whip his large hand circles her delicate wrist stopping her and their eyes meet.

It’s nearly impossible to hold back a shiver, the skin on his palm like an oven compared to her’s which still has the lingering effects of the cold night air. His thumb gently going over her pulse point, it’s comforting but she also knows he’s checking her heart rate wanting to see how much of her cool demeanor is false. Most of it but he doesn’t need to know that so she pulls her hand free.

“You seem stressed.” She nods down at the paperwork filled with his chicken scratch.

“Work never stops darlin’ you know that and like I said everybody vying to take the crown...kill the king.” Rio nods toward the windows facing the warehouse floor, silhouettes pass through the slats, people rushing to finish the work before they inevitably move to another location.

“Anyone y-we need to worry about?” Beth questions failing to keep the worry out of her voice even though not that long ago she was one such person.

“Nah Elizabeth just you.” A grin splits across his face at her insulted huff, “It’s just jokers makin’ noise nothing unusual.”

“Good,” She waits a few beats watching his hand that has somehow settled on the outside of her thigh.

“Well even the best and most diligent workers need to take breaks every now and then don’t you agree?” Beth asks not expecting an answer while simultaneously taking his hand in her own and guiding it up over her thigh, past her hip, until coming to a stop where the secret little ribbon is hidden letting one of the loops wrap itself around his ringed pinkie finger.

The most amazing thing about Rio that Beth finds herself envious of is that he never second guesses himself. When he sees an opportunity to make money he takes it and when Beth places a ribbon in his hand...he pulls on it.

The dress opens beautifully only being held up by the crooks of her elbows, it’s now more of an open robe than anything. Beth's eyes dart around Rio’s face to commit every bit of his expression to memory from the blown pupils, his bottom lip between his teeth, and furrowed eyebrows like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing.

It’s a relatively simple silk lingerie set in a deep red almost black color with no bows or trims of lace but it’s made so with such precision that it showed off and enhanced every single one of her curves, all of the dips and valleys included. It had cost a pretty penny but seeing Rio’s face in this exact moment made it worth every scent.

“Aight mama you wanna play like that.” He finally speaks like he just remembers how to and he turns his chair to fully face her, hands already reaching up to grab her ample hips. She knows his next move, he’s gonna manhandle her up onto the desk and make her forget about her spontaneous plan which CANNOT happen no matter how tempting the thought of Rio fucking her on top of the desk is.

“No!” Beth orders placing the rounded tip of pump right between Rio’s legs on the squishy leather of the chair while simultaneously slapping his wandering hands down because if he gets a good grip on her it's over.

He does back off slightly looking frustrated but curious as to why she pushed him away.

“You’re the one who’s stressed and I want to help  _ relieve _ that tension.” She explains in a breathy voice before extending her leg causing his wheeled chair to push away from Rio’s huge desk. 

She glances down at the newly made opening and then back at him.

He glances down and then back up at her then all over her.

“You the boss ma.” He gives her a crooked smirk in a low gravelly octave that frankly should be illegal in all fifty states but instead she lowers her legs and moves to stand directly in front of him.

_ “Ahem”  _ She makes the noise from the back of her throat and holds out her hand. If she’s gonna suck his cock Beth is not putting up with wiggling and squeezing every bit of her into the tight space in some undignified amusement show.

Thankfully he gets the hint and after a long _‘woe is me’_ eyeroll takes her hand in his and helps her lower herself down onto her knees and right between his jean clad thighs, she doesn’t even want to imagine what the cheap carpet will do to her knee caps.

“Thank you” She whispers and now that their roles are reversed looks up at him and leans forward capturing his lips against hers. She misses it every time they part, the taste of him, all masculinity and polished roughness.

His tongue brushes against her bottom lip, asking for permission to take this kiss further and there’s the ghost of his fingertips brushing against the sides of her breasts. She only just manages to pull away, seconds from letting Rio drag her into his lap but that can come later. Instead she leaves him with one last kiss on the corner of his mouth and slips into the depths below.

As Beth’s eyes adjust to the darkness she can’t help noticing that it’s actually a lot more spacious than she’d predicted. Not lay down and take a nap spacious but enough so that she doesn’t think her back will be too sore in the morning though with Rio that was never a given.

“You okay down there darlin’?” Rio asks, clearly amused by this turn of events.

_ ‘He probably thinks I won’t go through with it.’  _ Beth can’t help thinking and on instinct her forefinger and thumb deliver a small pinch to the inside of his thigh causing his whole leg to jump and a pained grunt to come from above when his knee hits the solid wood.

“Yes why wouldn’t I be?” Beth giggles innocently before moving her hands up to cup him through the denim of his jeans. He answers with a very different sounding grunt.

One of his large hands reaches down to caress the side of her pale face running his thumb over her cheek with its light smattering of freckles, past the dimple in her chin, before coming to a rest on her pump red lower lip.

Their eyes stay locked the entire time as Beth takes his thumb into her mouth, sucking on it lighty and lavishing her tongue over the pad made rough from a life of handling guns and counting cash.

“Jesus  _ mami _ you been thinking about this all day haven't ya?” Rio already knows the answer to that given the blush that appears from the apples of her cheek to down into her heaving bust.

When had she started breathing so hard?

And he was correct she had been thinking about it all day though if Beth told him that she had a good hunch that his head might very well pop from the inflation to his already massive ego.

Instead she gives his thumb a sharp bite and when his hand retreats to settle on the side of her neck, Beth unbuckles his leather belt and unbuttons the top button before fiddling with the metal zipper.

_ “The dick’s not gonna suck itself Beth!”  _ She can hear Annie’s exasperation in the back of her mind as she slowly teases the zipper down until after what feels like an eternity the only item left to get through is his boxer briefs. Imaginary Annie gets tossed back into the void from whence she came.

She just about to reach in and take him out but pauses for a moment to breathe hot air into her palms. The cold Michigan air turning her fingers into icicles would be an instant mood killer.

Finally prepared Beth pulls his cock out already half hard much to her delight and Beth can’t help admiring it. She’d never been the type of woman to give much thought to the aesthetically pleasing nature of the male anatomy but that was before she met Rio and his cock, it was annoyingly just as perfectly gorgeous as the rest of him. Perfect size, perfect length, and the perfect fit for Beth’s blazing hot and impossibly wet pussy.

Opening her mouth Beth licks him from the bottom of his shaft to the very tip, no doubt the blood underneath the thin skin kicking into overtime to get him hard. Now both of his large hands have come down to grip her shoulders but from the twitch of his fingers against her soft skin she can tell he’s holding himself back.

_ ‘Now he decides to be a gentleman?’  _ Crosses Beth’s mind before she looks up at him planting a small kiss on the head of his cock, her small hand lightly pumping the base.

She takes one big deep breath in taking his cock into her mouth getting about halfway down the shaft before pulling back. His fingers twitch even more and he lets out a small grunt but Beth’s not satisfied with that.

Her mouth takes him again going further with each movement of her neck, deeper and deeper down her throat.

“Fuck” His strained voice can be heard from above but she needs more, feeling her natural need to covet all of his desire pumping like liquid heat through her veins traveling from the top her head down to her pulsating and sadly empty pussy.

She feels a strong urge to move one of her hands down to the apex of her thighs just to test how wet she is, to pet her velvety lips because she’s in control of this king among men but she resists only just.

Instead Beth quickens her movements and from the back of her throat not currently occupied with Rio’s cock produces a small hum that vibrates throughout his cock. From the string of expletives he lets Beth’s fairly certain that he approves.

A few minutes more of this and eventually Beth pulls away to take a few desperately needed gasps of air while continuing to work him with her now aided by a mixture of her saliva and his pre-cum.

“Aight sweetheart fun and games are over, get up here and we’ll test how sturdy this desk actually is.” He says from above her and it’s tempting...extremely tempting. She can feel his hands reaching to wrap around her bare forearms and drag her back up but at the last moment shimmies just out of his reach.

“But I’m not finished.” She whines.

“Neith-”

**_*BANG*_ **

For a split second Beth thinks a gun has gone off and nearly jumps out of her skin before her ear recognizes the creaking of the office door hinges in protest from being violently slammed open. She feels Rio’s hand on the back of her head no doubt protecting her from smacking it on the underside of the desk, his other hand has disappeared back up top.

“Rio we gotta talk man.” Comes an unfamiliar voice from across the room and the shuffling of feet.

“No we don’t and you got about five seconds to get out before I have Mick drag you out feet first.” She can hear Rio cough slightly to get his voice and demeanor back to badass cold gangbanger mode. That burrito must have been really good.

“Come on dude you gave Jay thirty percent of my territory and I’m left with what scraps?!”

Beth jumps again at the sound of Rio’s fist hitting the hard wood just above her and then glances down at his still hard cock gripped loosely in her palm.

She should sit back and wait for this stranger to leave. She should then get out, awkwardly get redressed, and make the walk of shame back to her car, and count this night as a failure. She should stop.

_ ‘But what if you didn’t?’  _ It’s a dangerous little thought that takes seed in her mind. 

Rocking back onto her heels Beth pushes in closer, propping her elbows on his thighs and envelops the tip of Rio’s cock once more, tongue swirling in a clockwise motion.

“If you pulled numbers like Jay maybe you would have deserved that thirty-ugh!” Rio’s hand on her head digs into the golden crown clearly not expecting her to continue with the blowjob.

“I can pull his numbers and more! Come on Rio, I got my mother on dialysis, my sister just had her baby, and we don’t fuckin’ know if my father’s gonna win his case with the insurance company.” The oblivious lackey pleads and Beth has to roll her eyes at this because sure she’d used her kids in similar arguments with Rio but she’d never claimed they’d had cancer(unlike Dean). 

“We all got fuckin’ families to feed and cloth….mmmm” Rio breaths sharply through his nose and his hand shifts to softly caress her cheek, “You got to show you’re a valuable employee, a money maker.”

_ ‘Oh we are definitely talking about that little comment later.’  _ Beth scrunches her nose and bobs up and down careful to not make any gagging or choking sounds which is easier said than done. She hopes that Rio’s rude worker isn’t too close to the desk.

“Y-you know I-I know stuff about this whole operation.” The pathetic voice gains some sort of bravery to it. “Like faces, places, p-product. Information that could be real valuable to the right types of people.”

_ ‘Oh this poor dummy.’  _ Now Beth can’t help feeling sorry for the boy across the room but any feelings of pity are tossed out the window by what Rio says next.

“You want to go do that...fine.” His voice is different like nothing Beth’s ever heard before. There’s a coldness to it that sets her alight from the inside out.

“So those private investigators from the insurance agency will know about your father 8am swims at the local Y which is real strange for a man with a back injury so he’ll go away for fraud. Your mama will have to catch the bus to get dialysis instead of you dropping her off if she can afford it. And your niece or nephew or whatever...well they can grow up never knowing their uncle. How does that sound?”

Beth shouldn’t be turned on by this. It’s sick and dark and twisted; sucking the cock of a man while make death threats. Hell sucking the cock of a man who’s held a gun to her own head and shot her ex-husband.

But it does.

The power in his voice weakens her knees to the point where her ass is flush with the thin carpet. The darkness drives her to take him to the back of her throat and wills her to not gag. Her mind hazy with just the smell of him and his large hand cradling the back of her head, so tender.

“...”

“You want to know what I got under this desk...what my hands wrapped around.” Rio asks his most likely terrified visitor while he firmly tugs on her hair until she releases him from her greedy mouth. 

“...n-no.” Is the pathetic answer because the stranger must have noticed Rio’s right hand hasn't moved from under the desk.

“Something that could kill you. One or two or three squeezes of the trigger and you’re gone...nothing.”

There’s a simultaneous whimper from both her and the other man in the room before Rio grabs the back of her head where it meets her neck and thrusts back down her throat and she must take him

“And she’s all mine so I suggest you get the fuck out.”

There’s another slamming of the door and the sound of running footsteps but it barely registers for Beth. Finally able to make noise, the wet and sloppy sounds of his cock thrusting into her eager mouth obscene and in the air. He sets the rhythm and pace; fast and on the borderline between pain and pleasure. For Beth's part all she can do is let the tidal wave wash over her

What a sight she must make. Eyes rolled to the back of her head and make up ruined, breasts bouncing with each thrust threatening to spill out of her bra, and panties soaked clean through dripping down her thighs.

“You gonna take my cum Elizabeth? Gonna swallow it all?” He whispers to her already knowing the answers and he bites his plump bottom lips. 

A few more solid thrusts where she feels his balls tap the dimple in her chin and he cums down her throat stroking her hair. He’s no longer keeping her in place but she doesn’t move back choosing to swallow every last drop.

Inevitably he softens and slips from her mouth, the little wheels on his chair pushing back and granting space to pull her up and into his lap. The fresh air feels amazing as it fills her lungs and even though the light of the office feels too bright after an extended period in near darkness. The warm glow of the lamps is comforting as Beth rests her head against Rio’s chest listening to his heartbeat return to normal and feeling almost weightless in this small pocket of post orgasmic delight.

“Never a dull moment with you huh mami?” Rio taps her pales ass cheek breaking the cozy silence.

“Me! My life was a practical snooze fest before you burst into it mister!” She leans back meeting his content gaze with her own, nothing actually serious in it.

They burst into laughter before settling back down, each reluctant to get up and moving even though they know soon Mick will be knocking on the door wondering if their ‘meeting’ is concluded.

“Who was that?” Beth can’t help asking as Rio toys with the edge of her panties testing how far the elastic stretches and she knows he wants to snap it in half. If he promises to pay for replacements she might just let him.

“Domingo he’s a punk kid that pulls shit like this every once in a while. One day he’ll dig himself a hole he can’t climb out of.” He explains casually and Beth’s mind flashes back to Eddie.

“One bad egg.” She mumbles before rising from his lap on shaky legs and picking her dress up from the floor.

“You still want to go over those numbers ma cause I might need a few minutes before we test out this desk?”

“Oh” Beth looks down at the floor where two binders have fallen spilling their contents all over most likely when Rio’s fist slammed into the hardwood, “That’s just a bunch of printer paper and some spa brochures.”

She blushes while he shakes his head in disbelief before tucking himself back into his dark jeans. She looks down at her slightly bruised and rosy knees knowing they’ll be sore in the morning.

“I don’t think I can handle anything softer than a bed at the moment.”

“I know just the place and I got a few ideas that’ll keep you off your knees for at least the next day or two.” He chuckles one arm coming around to settle on her waist, tugging her close as he leads her out of the warehouse and towards his ride.

A bright smile breaks out across her face and Elizabeth can still taste him on her tongue as she answers.

“Surprise me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Also I can't believe I'm getting this is just under the wire(If you live in a timezone where it's already 2020 when I'm posting this...no you don')
> 
> I want to thank me for proving that I'm not completely lazy but all the people who organized and participated in GG KinkFest. I know the next one will be even bigger. 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes. Kudo, share, and comment; also if you've read my other stories you know that smut is not my strong suit.


End file.
